A sudden spring blizzard
The Spring is put on hold as a sudden blizzard entraps Harpers Falls! Last time on Harpers Falls: *The community is relieved that Susannah's surgery was successful, and that she pulled through. *Evil Molly was finally extradited back to Massachusetts. At the Beanery, Delia Fisher was talking on the phone with her friend, Angela Chase (voiced by the actress who played her on MSCL and MSCL: RTTR, Claire Danes). Things were somewhat quieted down in Three Rivers. "Since Chris died," Delia said, "I am wondering if that Rita Sue woman will be charged with murder?" "More likely that she will," Angela said over the phone, "and given that she targeted Chris and Rickie specifically because of their sexual orientation, that could well be enhanced to a hate crime." "Wow," Delia said, "I feel really bad for Rickie and all. Have they said anything about Aaron?" "They've said something," Angela admitted, "Danielle is all right, though." "I am glad she is all right," Delia said, "and Brian should be proud of the good work he did in such trying circumstances." "But the news about Aaron isn't good, either," Angela said, "they said he might have been fatally injured, he is in a coma." "Gad, that is terrible," Delia said, "so that would have defeated her purpose, eh?" "Yeah," Angela said, "apparently Rita Sue was furious that Aaron was removed from her family's custody, so she decided to take out her anger on Chris and Rickie. Jordan was shot too." "Damn," Delia said, "I wonder if she took Molly Wainwright lessons?" "Forgive me," Angela said, "but who is Molly Wainwright?" "She is one hell of a whack job," Delia said, and proceeded to tell Angela everything about what she had done. "Ohmigoodness," Angela said, "I saw some mention of her in the Pittsburgh paper. She had stayed in Pittsburgh, didn't she? She stole a car from the William Penn Hotel, if I am not mistaken!" "The same one," Delia said. "Oh my heavens," Angela said, "I should go here. I'm going to talk to some people I know on the Pittsburgh paper and find out all this. I'll tell Rayanne to call you later on." "Thanks," Delia smiled, relieved. Delia went back to work with her papers. Since everyone came back from Somerset, everything had become routine again. Sheila and Shelby had met at the Watkins mansion to finalize the entire Spring fest plan. Meanwhile Velda was busily looking over the day's schedule. Martin had arrived from London last night, and would be meeting with Dylan and Alex. Ever since she had managed to put the family's schedule on computer, she could also work on her plans to help Somerset stymie George Cleypool and his plans to rip out a lot of the historical buildings in town. Over the years, Velda had been very interested in anything historical. She had told Anyssa that when she and her mother were very young, they would always spend time at historical museums. Indeed, even while she worked as the Harpers social secretary, she also was curator at the Harpers Falls Historical Museum, and was the president of the Harpers Falls Historical Society. George Cleypool, she thought, just because you are from a rich family and I work for one, I know enough about you to bring you down, on my own, and even with the Harpers help. You'll find out, in due course, NOT to mess with Citizens for Historic Preservation! Meanwhile, Dylan and Alex were talking with Martin. Jane Flandreau, their legal assistant, was with them. It had been a while since the friends had caught up, and it was the first time that Martin had met Jane. "Wow, since we last spoke, things were hectic," Martin admitted, "and you got your law license, eh? Awesome! How are you related, Jane?" "I am Louise Flandreau's sister," Jane said, "me and Angelina, Lou's other sister, moved here at the same time." "Very good," Martin said. "Have you called your mom?" Alex asked Dylan. "Yeah," Dylan said, "Mom said she and Sheila have a meeting about the Spring Fest at the Watkins mansion. So, they are meeting with Joan and Victoria. Alissandra will be there too." "Sounds like it's all covered, then," Alex smiled. "I think so too," Dylan said. During the day, though, things were starting to get weird with the weather. A snow storm would be coming through during the week, and who knew what would happen with the Spring Fest, due to this blizzard? What will happen next? *Will the blizzard wreck the Spring Fest? *What will come of all the plans? *How will Vel's historical connections take notice? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes